


A Drink To Blaming Your Problems On The World

by Zombie_Guts



Category: Fall Out Boy, Mindless Self Indulgence, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, F/M, Frank Iero is a Sweetheart, Frank and Gee fall in love, Gerard is trying, M/M, Multi, There will be the sex, condoms are the kinkiest sex toy, first fic, frank is pretty much hannibal lector, ooooo shit, remember kids
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-10-30 18:08:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10882179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zombie_Guts/pseuds/Zombie_Guts
Summary: “C’mon sweetie, lock me away. I like a good revenge story.”





	1. I'm Kinda Crazy But Don't Tell Anyone

**Author's Note:**

> HEY THERE KIDS  
> WELCOME TO MY FUCKED UP FIC  
> This is currently in the works so updates will be weird  
> Love yah  
> Stay safe.

“Do you think I’m crazy, Doctor?” The man strapped in a strait jacket asked the poor bewildered doctor. He coughed trying to find his voice. “I asked you a question, doc. Do you think I’m crazy?” The doctor coughed again. “While your condition is quite unstable, I do not believe you are crazy. Maybe disturbed is the right word.”  
The man smiled, “Yeah that makes sense. I wouldn’t be in this joint if I wasn’t crazy.” The doctor smiled too. “Well if that’s what you wanna hear Mr. uhh…” He trailed off not knowing the patient’s name.  
“Iero. Frank Iero,” Frank answered.“  
Mr. Iero, if you must hear it, so be, you are utterly and almost hopelessly insane.” Frank laughed. “Haven’t heard that before.” He said sarcastically. “But no one’s ever had hope in me. Tell me doc, what’s your name?” The doctor was taken back by the patient’s sudden friendliness. He coughed out “My name is Gerard, but you can call me Dr. Way” Frank smiled, “Well Dr. Way , what are you gonna do with me? Gonna lock me up? Gonna keep me confined till I lose what’s left of my mind and-” Dr. Way interrupted him with laughter.  
“That rhymed.” Frank rolled his eyes. “I was trying to be menacing and scary and you interrupted my accusation because I rhymed?” Dr. Way smiled “ Why yes, I did.” Frank mimicked his smile, “You don’t take me seriously do you?” Before the doctor could answer, Frank was out of his jacket, hands no longer trapped but instead wrapped around Dr. Way’s throat. “How about now?” He smiled. “I could kill you right now, end your life with my very hands. I could break your neck, I could laugh as you gasp and gasp for the air I won’t grant you. But,” He released his hold on the doctor just as his face turned purple. “I won’t.” Frank got back into his jacket. “C’mon sweetie, lock me away. I like a good revenge story."


	2. I'm A Lexapro At Feeling Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> IT'S MED TIME

“I like your eyes.” Mr. Way laughed. “That’s the most sane thing you’ve said since you’ve been here.” Frank smiled. “Can I have them?”  
“What?”   
“Can I have your eyes?”   
“No you can’t have my eyes! What would you even do with them?”  
“Keep them, duh. What else would you do with a pair of eyes?”  
Dr. Way sighed and looked at the clock. “It’s time to take your meds.”   
Frank squealed in delight. “Oooo, I just love med time. What’s on the menu today? Ativan? Abilify? Saphris? Ooo! How about Lexapro?” Mr. Way smiled. Normal people aren’t this excited to take medication. Then again Mr. Iero wasn’t exactly “normal”. “Well you’re in luck today, you get two doses of Lexapro.” Frank smiled again. “I guess you could say I’m a LexaPRO at feeling down.” Dr. Way rolled his eyes.   
“Just take your damn meds.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapters are short

**Author's Note:**

> Wow you actually read this, that made me so happy.


End file.
